1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as laptop computers are often equipped with removable parts such as rechargeable batteries. The rechargeable battery of the laptop computer is removably mounted in the laptop computer with a latch. However, for some users it may be an inconvenience or even difficult to operate the latch to remove the rechargeable battery from the laptop computer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.